gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Midou Shingo
Midou Shingo is one of the Divine Spears of the Myoujin School. Appearance Midou is a muscular person. He has black hair that has points on his forehead. His hair his pushed back into a ponytail with dreadlocks. He wears a a black sleeveless overshirt over a white sleeveles undershirt, black pants, and a white belt. Twelve years ago, Midou's was let down to his shoulders. He had thin arms and legs. He also wore training clothes which consists of a white overshirt over a black undershirt, and dark colored pants. Personality Midou is a calm person. He wants revenge on Jinsuke and has spent twelve years to just kill him. He also believes that Onidachi and its techniques are the best. History Fifteen years ago, When Midou as permitted to enter the Myoujin School he didn' t have the physique to handle Onidachi. He watches as the previous master of Onidachi, Baraki Genma, tells them and shows them the capables of Onidachi. He then trained to master Onidachi by doing 1000 more swing then what his master told him to do. Three years later, Midou was able to become the successor for Onidachi. Days later when his master was killed, he decide to train with Onidachi. He then became the perfect person to weild Onidachi. Plot Shinnojou's Revenge Arc Midou first appeared along with the rest of the Myoujin School waiting for the Ogame School. He complains about the Tamagakushi when he had dealt with ten of them. Myoujin School Arc When the Ogame School arrives, he notices Gama and says that he pictured him more of a monster. When both achools agree to fight one on one, Midou goes first and faces Gama. Before he faces Gama, he asks if Gama and his dad get along. He then tells him that he has spent to last twelve years obtaining the power to kill Jinsuke. He then starts fighting Gama, which he charges at him. When Gama dodges and tries to close the distance, Midou tries to swipe his legs but Gama jumps and runs on the spear. Misou then blocks Gama's attack and pushes him back. He then decides to us the three techniques to finish off Gama. He was barely able to hit Gama but Gama was able to dodge the last one. He then tries to kill Gama, but gama was able to dodge it which shocks him. Gama then closes the distance and cut Midou. Midou then backs off but Gama follows him. He then tries to behead Gama but Gama dodges and cuts Misou again. Midou the falls but he gets back up. He then starts to attack Gama again but this times his attack become faster. He then tries to finish Gama off but Gama deflects it. When Gama closes the distance again, Misou tries to slam Onidachi into Gama, but Gama dodges and drive his blade into Midou. Misou then gets back up and readys his spear but dies right after it. Abilites Misou is an incredibly strong fight being able to swing Onidachi 10,000 times a day. He also has high endurance as he was able to get up from being fatally wounded. He also fully mastered the three techniques of the Onidachi, known as the Kongo Sanpo (The Three Laws of Vajura). Weapon Onidachi (Demon Splitter): is a long lance with a long blade at the end and weighs a lot. The shape of the spear made it look like it was designed to split demons. Attacks Agyou Usen (Agyou's Right Rotation) : is a quick clockwise rotation of the spear that closes the gap between the the user and the enemy quickly. Ungyou Sasen (Ungyou's Left Rotation): is a anti clockwise rotation that is a symmetrical copy of Agyou Usen. Rakan Jikazuki (Ahrat's Invincible Thrust): is a quick direct thrust forward following the above mentioned attacks. Battles Past *Midou Shingo vs. Myoujin School Students (Win) Present *Midou Shingo vs. Gama Kurogane (Lose) Trivia *All of the Onidachi techniques are named after figures and concepts of Buddhism: Vajura is the adamantine bolt associated with Indhi deities, Agyou and Ungyou are Nio or guardian kings and Ahrat is a person who obtained enlightnement. Category:Characters Category:Myoujin School Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Decease